Ultimate Mutants
by kellym01
Summary: Bloom and Daphne become one of sinisters projects and become powerful mutants who want to kill each other, Bloom goes rogue and ends up in Bayville I don't own Winx Club or X Men Evolution plz R&R title may change
1. Chapter 1

In the future, the war raged between human, mutant and machine, Sinister was in the remains of his lab he had finally gotten some of the crucial DNA he needed to create the ultimate mutant, the only problem was all the equipment he needed to create a mutant had been destroyed, however, the time machine was still operational to some degree but it had been damaged and could only take objects back in time anything alive would be scattered into atoms which his henchman found out the hard way. "Perhaps if my past self manages to create the mutant this future may not come to pass" Sinister mused as he placed the tubes of DNA into a brief case with a sheet of paper which explained his past self-needed to do, he then made sure none of the labels had faded before placing it in the time machine and typing the dates and co-ordinates and sending it back in time.

Little did he know this would have consequences as several decades in the past upon the planet of Sparx (no flames on the name every time I do Domino I get an image yugioh or domino pizza and if/when the Winx turn up I use the name Layla not Aisha) a war raged and the royal family were retreating knowing what the result would be if the witches got their hands on any of them, Daphne had carried Bloom into the portal to be teleported, she was six and her sister was one, their father then joined them, the mother was just putting in the last code so the witches wouldn't be able to follow them when the door was blasted off its hinges, three witches entered and sent a beam of dark magic at the portal, the mother then hit the final key and attempted to dive into the portal as it activated just as the dark magic struck the portal causing it to malfunction, the father was teleported to Earth Canada, the two daughters were teleported to where a certain brief case was heading as the time radiation affected the portals magic combined with the negative energy.

Sinister had been pacing, he had everything he needed for the Ultimate Mutant equipment wise he just needed the DNA and test subjects, when he spotted something on the security monitors and headed outside to see who was at his 'door' (Cave entrance) where he found two young girls one blonde on with orange hair with a briefcase beside them, the blonde was looking round and hadn't even noticed him the red head, however, did and looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Sinister then tossed a canister of knockout gas at their feet before going inside for a few minutes and remerging to find two unconscious children "Perfect test subjects" Sinister laughed before carrying them and the case inside, he then injected them with morphine and other drugs to keep them dazed and weak before putting them huge tubes where he plugged several tubes into them and sealing them before injecting a green liquid, allowing them to float in the tube before checking the case where he found a note and several tubes of DNA.

"Perfect" Sinister laughed before taking the tubes of DNA and putting them into a machine which fed the DNA into the girls, placing X-genes within them, he was surprised to find each of them already had more than one X-gene, he analysed them and found one allowed them the ability to heal and the other allowed them to absorb life energy and anything else, the only thing was the second one wasn't fully active but was active enough that he couldn't do anything but that didn't matter to him, not with the healing abilities.

He then proceeded to feed the DNA into the girls. Starting with some from a mutant by the name Sabortooth then onto the others, Cyclops, Jean/Phoenix, Strength (this one had only enlisted the power not the name) and Quicksilver. He then proceeded to give the blonde a couple more powers to see if she could survive anymore and so he gave her Mystiques and Iceman's, he then placed a psychic command into both her and the younger child's mind just in case they turned against him before giving the older one an Adamantuim feed, he decided to wait until the younger one was older before giving her the feed he wanted them to survive. He then proceeded to erase the blondes memories, wanting her to be obedient and memories would only cause him problems.

Her eyes snapped open and three claws sprung from either hand, she could feel what he was doing to her mind, the Adamantuim feed had woke her up she just hadn't been all there but now she was and she was mad, thrashing and scratching at whatever the tube was made of before slicing the tubes as she felt her memories fade, she then sliced the tube open and fell to the ground, Sinister approached her deciding to finish wiping her memories off after knocking her out again only to have the blonde use a teleportation spell out of instinct she may not remember how to use magic but her subconscious remembered enough for the instincts to use it.

Sinister swore and began scanning the island for her and found no trace, that's because she had teleported to Genosha even if she didn't know it but magnetic fields had messed with the spell and combine that with the scrambling of her mind then it was no surprise she had no control where the spell took her. Sinister then activated the command he had set up in Bloom's mind, which would cause her to want to kill the blonde if she was nearby and Daphne would want the same if he ever activated it.

A/N Plz review, hope you liked it, open to suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

Sinister began to worry that the blonde would be too powerful and would destroy the creation that would remain loyal to him so he decided to give her a few more powers that of Gambit, Banshee and a few others though he locked them, after all didn't want two ultimate mutants turning on him.

Over the next five years he trained Bloom to master her powers, learning her name from a locket that had been around her neck, he trained her to fight.

"Bloom it is time" Sinister stated as he looked down at the child who had just taken out the last of his henchman 'Banshee' and even tough she was a little out of breath she looked like she could still fight.

"Really?" Bloom asked with a smirk, she knew what Sinister was referring to, the adamantium feed.

"Yes after this you'll be indestructible the perfect ultimate mutant" Sinister stated as he led the young child of six years of age to a tube. Sinister then hit a key on the keyboard opening the tube, allowing Bloom to enter, another key the tube shut, another, tubes pierced her body causing her a small amount of pain, another a green liquid filled the tube, another, the adamantium feed was injected into her body, coating her bones in adamantium and much like with Daphne her body adapted it, making her bones 100% adamantium right down to the core and used it to form a couple sets of claws, three claws erupted from each hand and one on each foot from her big toes. Sinister smirked as the young girl shook in pain, just like her sister, the feed had burned her from the inside out and there was nothing she could do to stop it, it was hell which only got worse when her claws cut through her flesh.

Rage boiled in Bloom's eyes she saw Sinister's smirk he enjoyed her pain, it amused him and that was all she needed to see how things really were, Bloom then sliced through the tubes before shattering the walls of the tube and firing a beam of red energy from her eyes at Sinister blasting him back and causing him to hit the cave wall with enough force to knock him out, Bloom then took off running, her clothing been only her underwear Sinister had refused to purchase her anything more until she had endured the feed in case she turned on him and if that was the case then why spend money on her when he could use it to fund a new mutant, a more obedient one.

Bloom ran to the beach and hopped into Sinister's boat, he did need transport if he needed to collect more specimens she headed off in a random direction, about a week later she arrived on the shores of America, she'd been living on a couple fish she'd caught but by then was dehydrated and weak, her healing abilities had kept her alive but even they had limits, they could keep he alive but not strong her body was physically weak.

A man found Bloom on the boat so removed her from it and destroyed the boat so no evidence would remain thanks to a little bomb fire, he took her back to his home in a town known as Bayville where he chained her up in the basement before forcing a little water down her throat, enough to keep her conscious before abusing her taking pleasure in the child's screams of pain.

Sinister once he awoke activated the same command in Daphne's head so they would destroy each other so he would be safe and able to start fresh with a new creation an obedient ultimate mutant.

Bloom was abused for seven years before something within her snapped, the man whipped her, harder and harder as Bloom was no longer screaming, no, a smirk had appeared on her face, her expression hidden by her bangs, she had been too weak to use her powers, she then took a cleansing breath and focused on a power Sinister hadn't been able to teach her to control, her psychic abilities.

"So you like to her me scream?" Bloom asked as she looked up at the man, who's smirk had vanished, he took a step back.

"Then you'll love this" Bloom stated as she psychically screamed using the full force of her mind, the man fell to his knees as the sound in his head continued to get louder, his face turned red as he gripped his head, hoping to stop the sound yet it made no difference and it didn't stop, Blood began to trickle out of his nose and ears as it filled his mouth, his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed on the ground. Bloom then began to struggle against the chains hoping they'd give but she was still weak, completely exhausted.

Little did she know the man hadn't been the only one to hear her scream as one Charles Xavier had also heard it and was thankful he hadn't been his target, he then used his psychic powers to locate the source of the scream, the house hadn't been far from the school so he just wheeled over to it, sensing only one presence in house and only now that he was looking for it did he sense she was barley alive and so waited no time in forcing the door open and entering the house. He followed the presence to a locked door which he forced open before coming to a halt at the stairs before focusing on his telekinetic abilities, using them to slowly glide down the stairs before landing on the ground before opening his eyes and gasping as he took in the sight before him.

A young teenage red haired girl chained up, barley alive with a corpse in front of her, the child weakly glared at the professor. The professor could sense the child was a mutant and a powerful one at that but that didn't matter at the moment, he used his powers to brake the chains, the child fell to the ground, he then lifted Bloom up and headed back up the stairs the same way he got down before wheeling into the kitchen where he got the young girl some water, she went through several pints of the stuff, he then got her some food.

Bloom now sat at a wooden table, she still looked pale and weak but not as bad as before. "Why are you helping me?" Bloom asked as she sipped at her water.

"Why wouldn't I?" the professor asked.

"You're a telepath why don't you tell me?" Bloom asked, she could sense the professor's powers, the professor then read Bloom's mind and saw her past, she had suffered practically as much as Wolverine had.

"Oh my god" the professor gasped.

"Yeah so now you know what I've been through and no doubt you know what my powers are" Bloom sighed before drinking from her water deeply.

"Yes…please let me help you, come with me back to the institute and we can help you get through this and become a useful member of society again" the professor proposed.

"No…I'm going to remain here and work through it on my own…get things in order before I can learn to trust people again" Bloom responded.

"I understand but just in case you happen to change your mind…" the professor began before passing her a communicator "…this will allow you to contact us and vice versa in case you change your mind or something happens" the professor stated.

"Thanks…I'll consider it…" Bloom responded as she looked down at the communicator it was a red oval with a black X upon it.

A/N Chapters will get better plz review, open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next seven years Bloom stayed at that house, the professor managed to gain ownership of the house so Bloom couldn't be evicted from it and she could be left alone like she wanted, Bloom's healing abilities reached their peak a few years ago meaning she appeared to stop aging when she reached sixteen, the professor managed to get her a place at Bayville High, same year as but unfortunately was kept back due to her lack of school education and appearance, she was now in her sophomore year.

Bloom was currently walking down the corridor to her locker to drop off a couple books. As Bloom was closing her locker door she picked up some troubled thoughts from someone she'd been avoiding, she turned round to see Scott and Jean, making their way to the bus for the school ski trip.

"Scott the best thing we can do is leave her be and let her decide when to join us" Jean said trying to stop Sky from fretting.

"What's up with you two?" Bloom asked, alerting the two mutants of her presence, the two of them span round to face Bloom as she approached them.

"Oh hey Bloom" Jean greeted.

"Hey" Scott greeted.

"Yeah but what's going on?" Bloom asked as she rose an eyebrow.

"Rogue a new mutant, she thinks we're the bad guys and now she's with the Brotherhood" Scott explained.

"Ah Rogue, she's in my maths class...but why would she think you're the bad guys?" Bloom asked, she may refuse to join them but she knew they weren't bad people.

"We don't know, things were very chaotic the night we found her" Scott replied.

"I'll see what I can do" Bloom replied.

"What?" Scott gasped.

"Look you aren't bad guys and I can't stand the Brotherhood...besides I owe the professor for making sure I didn't become homeless" Bloom replied before heading down the corridor.

Bloom lightly sniffed the air and picked up Rogue's scent and began to follow it. Bloom found Rogue in the gym but she wasn't alone. Bloom leaned against the double doors to the gym and waited for one of them to leave, listening to the conversation taking place. The door soon opened and out stepped principle Darkholm.

"Miss Bloom?" she asked surprised to see her.

"Hey, so Rogue's going on the ski trip?" Bloom asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I want on that trip" Bloom replied.

"No places left" the principle responded with a cunning smirk.

Bloom just smirked and walked off "Oh and I'll be skipping today's classes" Bloom called back.

"Now hold it right there" she called after her as she approached Bloom from behind, Bloom stopped when she grabbed her shoulder.

"Drop the act Mystique I ain't joining you and you have no power over me or my comings and goings" Bloom responded, as she began to glare at Mystique.

"On the contrary I'm still your head teacher that gives me authorization over you during school hours while you're on the school premises" Mystique replied, her smirk growing.

"Don't kid yourself now let go of me or you're gonna lose that arm" Bloom snapped as she gave Mystique a death glare, her claws sprouting out of her knuckles, Mystique flinched before slowly letting go of Bloom, she didn't know much about the young girl except she was a mutant with several abilities and wouldn't hesitate to tare her apart.

Bloom then took off with Quicksilver's speed and heading to the where the bus was. However, by the time she got there the bus had already set off, but with Bloom's speed it didn't take much to catch up with it.

Mountains...

A snow stormy had slowed the bus down as well as Bloom, for reasons Bloom barley understood Bloom never got cold and neither did she ever get burned, the bus began to slip and slide on the 'road', Bloom could see it was gonna fall over the edge of the cliff edge, she sped up so she was right beside it, trying not to slip when she had to duck a red beam courtesy of Scott, creating a rut which collected the snow been pushed with the bus stopping it, except the momentum caused it to begin to topple over, Bloom leaped and struck the bus where the roof met the wall, knocking it back on the road, Bloom then landed on top of the bus and kept a good grip on it, ignoring the dents she was making.

Withing minutes the bus came to a stop and everyone began to exit the bus before grabbing their luggage and partnering up on a snow mobile, Bloom jumped off and hid behind one the trees and watched for Rogue, ready to bolt after her, it wasn't a long wait but the fact she decided to race Scott was a pain, Bloom easily kept up though.

The Cave...

The class took shelter in a nearby cave, deciding to wait out the blizzard, the teacher began to give a lecture on rock formations in the cave and how and why they occurred, Rogue took off exploring, Scott followed as did his partner, Jean had been forced to stay behind as she lost her place to Rogue, Bloom clung to the shadows and continued to follow Rogue.

"What's your problem" Rogue yelled as she confronted Scott and Paul.

"His problem is that you think he's the enemy" Bloom stated, nearly giving the trio a heart attack, Bloom then stepped out of the shadows.

"Bloom? why are you here, you never even turned up to this class?" Rogue asked.

"Keeping an eye on you and while I'm at it figure out why you think Scott and his friends are the enemy" Bloom explained.

"Oh so you're one of them" Rogue spat before beginning to storm off, only to have Bloom flash in front of her thanks to Bloom's speed.

"I'm not one of them" Bloom spat.

"You're no?" Rogue gasped as she stumbled back a bit, surprised by the venom in Bloom's voice.

"Yeah Bloom's a rogue mutant neither with us or against us" Scott explained.

"Yeah I've been abused and tortured by humans and mutants alike so I doubt I'll be joining any side any time soon" Bloom replied, her psychological scars ran deep.

"W...what?" Rogue stuttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Paul then asked.

"Drop thee act Mystique" Bloom snapped never looking away from Rogue.

"Mystique!?" Scott and Rogue gasped in perfect sinc. Mystique then reverted back to the form of the headmistress.

"What's the matter Scott surprised to see me..." she then reverted back to her natural form "...Or me?" Mystique chuckled, Scott stumbled back, nearly falling off the nearby cliff edge.

"Principle Dark...You're Mystique?" Scott gasped.

"Something the professor neglected to tell you" Mystique mocked, Mystique then hit him with a fast roundhouse kick knocking him over the edge.

"Now better return and brake the tragic news" Mystique stated as she took on Paul's form again as he offered Rogue a hand.

"You're...no...different than him" Bloom muttered through gritted teeth, sharpening into fangs, Mystique turned to face Bloom.

"What was that" the shape shifter asked with a heated glare which vanished when she made eye contact with Bloom and was replaced with an expression of fear.

Bloom unsheathed her metallic claws, her eyes began to glow beam red, as memories of Sinister flashed threw her mind and of the man who abused her her mutant powers further activated, fur began to sprout all over her body, orange fur, it covered her arms legs, even some of her face, her fangs continued to grow, she grew a foot, her metallic claws erupted from her feet, slicing through her shoes.

Mystique was now wide eyed and stumbling back against the cave wall, Rogue quickly grabbed Mystique's hand, gloveless, wanting the truth, Scott wasn't the only one who didn't know who the principle was and began to absorb her memories and her powers.

PLZ review, open to suggestions


End file.
